Day 9: Angel
by Chazz's-girl13
Summary: Cork gets a surprise when she wakes up and sees France in her room with a bag of...something. OCxFrance dont like dont read!


Ireland groaned as she walked into the house after shearing the sheep. She was the only one in the house that would do it. Dublin cursed her out and she's afraid for the sheep if Cork gets a hold of the shears. Their was a knock on her door and Ireland walked over and opened the door to see France.

"Ah Ireland! You're as beautiful as ever!"

"Didn't almost getting shot by Switzerland teach you anything?"

She tried to close the door but was stopped by France's foot.

"Don't worry I'm here to see your younger sister Cork"

Ireland glared at the Frenchman.

"And why should I let you in to see her?"

Dublin ran down the steps almost knocking the two at the door over.

"Ireland come on! I'm going to be fucking late!"

Ireland promised to drive Dublin over to England's so she could spend the night. Ireland groaned and grabbed the keys. She glared at France before opening the door wider and letting him in.

"She's in her room sleeping right now, you got till I get back to talk to her."

Ireland walked over to her car and drove off leaving France at the door. France smirked as she drove off and walked into their living room. He walked up the stairs and passed Dublin and Ireland's room before finally standing in front of Cork's room. He opened the door and say Cork's red hair sticking out from under her bright green blanket. France slowly walked over to her he slowly pulled back the blanket and revealed her sleeping face. He slowly leaned down and gave her a small kiss.

Cork groaned and opened her eyes. She looked up to see France and shot up.

"F-France! How did you get in here? I thought you weren't coming till the afternoon!"

France smirked and kissed her forehead.

"But Mon Cheri it's it's already two in the afternoon"

France looked at the clock and saw it's already been five minutes since he's been here. It only takes Ireland ten minutes to drive to England's house. France grabbed the phone by Cork's desk and dialed a number. After two rings someone answered the phone.

"France?"

"Yep, are you in place?"

Switzerland groaned from his place by the road Ireland was going to drive by. France was able to blackmail Switzerland to come with him and distract Ireland when she was on her way home.

"Yeah I'm in place."

France smiled.

"Good! You know what to do and I'll burn the picture when I'm done here."

France hung up the phone and looked at Cork who was staring at him confused.

"Now, where were we~."

France reached down and picked up a bag he was carrying with him and tossed it to Cork. She looked into the bag and blushed.

"Wh-what is this?"

France smirked at the blushing girl.

"Since I was unable to see your pretty face at the party I decided to bring some of the party here."

France walked out closing the door to give her some privacy.

"I'll be in the living room waiting for you when you've changed!"

Cork blushed harder and pulled out the outfit from the bag and changed into the costume.

~~~A Few Minutes Later~~~

France turned to the stairs when he heard the sound of heels on the stairs. Cork came down in a short white dress and small white heels on her back were a pair of white wings and she wore a headband that connected to a small gold halo.

France blushed while Cork giggled at him. She gave a small twirl causing the short dress to fan out around her.

"How do I look?"

France walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close she lightly blushed as he gave her a kiss.

"You look amazing. But I have a question."

Cork looked at him.

"What?"

France smirked and pulled out a white rose and placed it behind her ear.

"Did it hurt when you fell out of heaven?"

Cork giggled at his corny pick-up line.

"No, because a certain prince charming was there to catch me."

France smiled at her and pulled her close to him. He leaned down and softly kissed her. Cork closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ugh I feel like I'm watching a soap opera."

France and Cork turned to see Ireland and Switzerland standing at the doorway. Ireland walked in and pulled the two out of the house and towards France's car.

"If you two want to act all cheesy please do it somewhere else!"

The two watched as Ireland slammed the door on them and France turned to her, keys in his hand.

"Shall we continue this at my place and taint you wings?"

Cork just smiled and skipped twoards the car.


End file.
